


The Present is a Gift

by pendingFriendship



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M, will add tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendingFriendship/pseuds/pendingFriendship
Summary: So I saw this on Tumblr and wanted to write it, so here we are:Consider:-Victorian England : 1837-1901-American Old west : 1803-1912-Meiji Restoration : 1868-1912-French privateering in the Gulf of Mexico : ended circa 1830Conclusion: an adventuring party consisting of a Victorian gentleman thief , an Old West gunslinger, a disgraced former samurai, and an elderly French pirate is actually 100% historically plausible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO fair warning, this will probably end up having Frerard... Just sayin'. I can't stay away from that ship, seriously!  
> Anyways, enjoy :)

The _Youngblood_ lay waiting for its captain. Said captain was eyeing a young boy across the dock. The young boy appeared to be a skilled thief, sneaking a golden wristwatch from the pocket of a passing gentleman. The captain grinned in secretly shared triumph as the boy smirked down at it.

The ship seemed to glower disapprovingly from its place. Pete paid no mind and started to trail the boy.

The boy was a slippery little thing for someone so close to the captain's age, for the captain himself was no more than a boy, though he hid it well. He wanted a companion and this boy would do just fine. Perhaps he was even musical!

The captain caught up to the boy when he turned into an alley. The captain turned the corner too and was caught by surprise to find the boy waiting for him.

"Why are you following me?" he asked bluntly.

The captain was unsure how to answer. "Well..."

"I will not hesitate to fight you if your intentions are impure."

The captain fumbled for words - an unusual sensation, as usually the words would flow. Perhaps that magic only took place with a pen in his hand. For one so thin and young, his voice was so passive one might have guessed there lay no heart within his chest. The captain knew there was, though, for he had seen the lad give his bread crusts to a puppy earlier, when he'd barely had any bread. This very memory is what gave him the strength to say, "I wish to take you on a journey."

The lad looked minutely more interested, though the majority of his expression seemed skeptical. The captain was enchanted; the boy gave him thrills. He could not explain it here and so did not try. Would not have dared, for the way the lad's eyes promised death.

"An adventure, if you will. I am the captain of a ship and we leave this afternoon. It would do wonders for my lonely heart if you would do my the honour of coming with."

There was no need to let the boy know the captain would've kept the ship waiting a month if it meant company. The boy looked incredulously down at his dirty clothes, then back up at the captain. The captain looked him in the eye. There seemed to be an unspoken conversation between them, during which the captain doubted any and all of his persuasion skills. He would resort to begging if he had to, but he would prefer not to of course.

Finally, the boy sighed. He looked longingly towards his right. "I would have liked to bid farewell to my brother, but it's only fair he have as much of an adventure looking for me as I do away from him. Very well, then. But I will tear you apart if you mean me harm."

The captain grinned. "My name is Pete."

The boy raised an eyebrow in response and gave the name Mikey.

They sealed the deal with a shaking of hands.


End file.
